Through the glass window
by Mr.Marr
Summary: Floss always wondered about life through windows of homes, and in this case, Elm Tree House has an interesting window. Gina thinks that Elektra has problems with her because Elektra was always giggling. Does Elektra have a special lover for her, waiting right outside the window? Nobody knows, and they have their own opinions.


**Erm... written this on 2nd february, 3rd february... and now the 10th february. Happy birthday Lauren Mote. Yeah, mediaeval baebes inspired me to write this.**

Floss Guppy stared through the window of the main room of the Dumping Ground. "Hi," Johnny said to her. "What are you doing?"

"I like looking out of the window. I did that a lot at home."

"Why did you like doing that?"

"Because I liked how it looked outside. Mum never let me out."

Johnny noticed that Floss was holding onto Jeff. "Floss I think you should give that back to Harry. He's had it for years, and you just took it."

"No," she said. "Jeff belongs to me now. Harry told me last week that people in here just take things without asking."

"OK," said Johnny. "Well you just carry on looking out the window, I guess."

Floss watched him leave. "Stupid," she said.

* * *

"What's up with Elektra?" Gina asked Mike.

"What do you mean? Is it something about her room? No, don't tell me. She told you to play a trick on me after that story she wrote about me and a ghost hole."

"Erm, no," said Gina. "She seems a bit quieter. And she's always giggling."

"Girls always giggle." said Mike. "Like when you got that saucy text from your husband."

"Shut up," said Gina. "Imma find out why she's giggling."

* * *

"I see someone I know through the window," said Floss. "The big girl Elektra. She's laughing with a boy."

"Really?" said Rick. "Wow is that her boyfriend?"

"Nun-uh," said Carmen. "I don't think she has a boyfriend."

"Oh," said Rick. "Well, they're giggling."

"I giggle," said Floss. "I giggled when I took Jeff from Harry."

"You're mean," said Tee.

"Shut up you little girl," said Floss.

"What did you say?" said Tee with ice in her eyes. Floss got so scared, so she answered, "I said 'what up, you kitty smurf?'"

"OK," said Tee. "I thought so. What are you doing?"

"Looking through the glass window," said Floss. "Look."

Tee looked through the window and saw Elektra giggling with a boy. "Wow," sad Tee. "I never knew you could notice so many things."

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Gina asked Mike at lunch.

"I don't know," said Mike. "Wow, not one of the kids are in here... and everything's too quiet, so I guess they're not fighting."

"Elektra Perkins...!" said Gina. "I bet this is something to do with her."

She left the room in pursuit for the sexually-frustrated girl and Mike followed. "Aha! Just as I thought," Gina said triumphantly.

"What?" said Mike.

Gina and Mike were in the living room and they noticed that all the kids were looking through the window. Gina saw that they were actually looking at some people who were in view of the window.

Elektra and another boy. And Elektra was giggling.

"See! This is something got to do with her giggling!" said Gina.

"Shh!" warned Frank. "She... keeps on talking to that guy."

The guy was a boy the same height as Elektra. He kinda looked liked her too except he had short hair.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"NO!" said Jody. "Shut up you old man, and look through this window!"

Mike was about to shout at Jody for calling him old but he stopped while he looked through the window. "Wow.. this is so cool."

Because looking through the window, everything seemed so bright.

"You guys are such pervs," said Faith Davis, walking into the room. "Seriously? Watching Elektra and her boyfriend?"

"I told you it was her boyfriend," said Rick.

"Well, it isn't," said Tyler. "I heard that it was her brother."

"She doesn't have a brother you pleb," said Johnny. "How can you be that stupid?"

"Then who is he, Sherlock?" Tee said.

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't think he's anything to do with her."

"It looks like they're putting a show on for us," said Carmen. "I mean, look at the way she keeps checking to see if we're watching."

"She is such a weird girl," said Faith. "Hmmm... She was on the phone last night to someone. Maybe she called her boyfriend in to have a little chat."

"For the love of..." exclaimed Jody. "That is not her boyfriend. It's probably her dad."

"Her dad?" said Gina. "Yeah bloody right, you have serious issues Jody."

"How would you know?"

"Cos Tracy's seen her dad," sad Mike. "Young girl, you were't even here when Elektra went to her parents so be quiet."

"I think I know what this is," said Floss. Everyone looked at her. "When I used to live with mum, she showed me the window and it was so interesting. I think we're letting our imaginations get the better of us. All we see is Elektra, but we're making a story up in our heads, pretending we know what she's doing."

"Umm, I think you're wrong," said Harry, who suddenly appeared behind Floss. "You're wrong."

"Well," said Gina. "If we're imagining a story, then how come we all see Elektra and that guy?"

"Simple," explained Floss. "We all think we're looking at them, but you've already said that we think it's her boyfriend, her dad, her brother. Exactly my point. We're all making up so many different stories."

"Uggh, this is getting on my nerves now," said Tee. "Either we're looking at her with her boyfriend, or we're not seeing anything at all. I blame you, Floss, it's your fault that we're looking through this window."

"Yeah, and I'm so addicted, I can't stop looking through this glass window," said Rick. "Wo-o-ow. Elektra is about to snog that boy."

"Um.. no she isn't," said Frank. "To me, it looks like she dropped her highlights and he's bending down to get them from her."

"Well to me," said Carmen. "It looks like she's giggling to herself."

"Yeah," agreed Mike, Gina, Floss, Harry, Tee, Floss and Jody.

"Let's settle this once and for all," said Gina. "We're going outside to talk to Elektra."

So everyone left the living room and the house to see what Elektra was doing. However, they were in for a surprise."

They all saw Elektra chatting to a girl.

"What the-" said Mike.

"Huh?" said Tee.

"Cool," said Frank.

Floss just smiled.

Elektra was stunned. "What the hell are you lot doing here just watching me? Mind your own business."

"Yeah," said the girl. "Go away, we were talking."

"But you were with a boy," said Gina.

"erm.. I think you're completely confused with your sexes Gina, because this is definitely a girl."

"Yeah I'm a girl," said the girl, who had a nasal voice.

"We saw you with a boy!" said Carmen. "Definitely."

"Ok," said Elektra. "So I call my friend last night so we could catch up on each other. I find it amusing that she wants us to meet again, so I giggle. And suddenly, while I'm chatting with he near the window, you all come up to me and say I'm talking to a boy. Like what the heck?"

"We didn't know it was just a friend," said Rick. "These guys said it was your boyfriend."

The girl with Elektra gave a strange look to Elektra. "Wow, what weirdos. They know nothing about you."

Meanwhile, everyone was shouting at Rick. "Shut up man," said Tyler. "You were the one saying it's her boyfriend. Get a life!"

"Yeah," agreed Tee. "You're idiotic."

Now it was Floss's turn to giggle.

"Care to share what's so funny, Floss Guppy?" said Mike.

"Urm...yeah," said Floss. "It's my fault. I used psychology to get you to look through the window. I knew she wasn't with a boy. I just told Rick that Elektra was with a boy, and just believed me. The rest was easy. Once you lot got the impression that Elektra was out there with a boy, you let your imaginations take over, and you thought she was with a boy! Haha quite cunning of me. I don't know how I managed that, I probably learnt to do that by endless staring through the window at my home."

"Look, I don't really care," said Elektra. "You just ruined my day. It was meant to be fun talking to my friend Alice, but I guess I'd share the company of her out in town. Bye Guys. I won't have lunch Gina. You enjoy." And with that, her and her friend Alice walked away.

"Quite clever, Floss." Said Rick. "You should be the queen of pranks, you sort of hypnotised us to believe that what we saw was something different."

Mike started giggling. "Wow, you are definitely an extraordinary girl. Floss, you could make this place so entertaining."

"Yeah, I can," said Floss. "But maybe another day. Because I'm hungry and all we did this morning was look out of a dull window."

"What's the point? Waste my time, man," said Faith. "I could have been practising sports."

"Well, you know you secretly enjoyed it," said Floss.

"Yeah, I did..." said Faith dreamily. Then she stopped. "What are you trying to put past me? Trying to use psychology on me again."

"Yeah, but at least you controlled it now," smiled Floss.

Everyone started giggling.

"Haha," said Johnny."I guess we'll have lunch now."

So everyone went in to have some lunch.

"Everyone!" said Gina at the dinner table. "The food is actually made of wood." Everyone started blankly at her.

"Sorry, Gina, but it doesn't work that way," said Floss. "You failed."

Everyone took turns to giggle at Gina, who was so embarrassed. But Gina realised it wasn't so bad to be laughed at for something that was quite funny, so she was the last one to have the laugh.

**This was probably the most utter stupid story I've written for The Dumping Ground. Meh, hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
